


Levi x Female!Reader {A shitty day}

by Curlytomato



Series: Female!Reader [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coworker!AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Traffic!AU, blowjob, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains: Swearing (It's Levi duh), Kissing</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Swearing (It's Levi duh), Kissing

 

This day was going like absolute shit. The kind of shit you have after you eat too much Mexican food and drink too much white wine. Yes, that was an accurate description of your day.

 

It had all started when you woke up this morning and found out that your lovely cat had peed at the end of your bed Not to mention you overslept for the ninth time this week...

 

...and it was Tuesday today. Your boss Erwin was going to bitch at you for being late. But it was not like you couldn't stand another lecture from big old eyebrows again, after all the two of you were close friends since High school and he knew about your weird sleeping habits.

 

After you got up you decided to take a nice shower, but found out that your shower was broken, so you had to wash yourself with a towel and water from the sink. Perfect.

 

Your cup of coffee was – of course – spilled all over the counter by accident as well.

You were in a particularly sour mood after you had finally managed to leave your flat that morning. If you would speed a little bit you may still make it in time to work.

So you sat down in your car and wanted to start it, but it did not make a single sound.

 

“FUCKING SHIT” you screamed in the empty garage. How were you going to attend work today? Maybe Hanji could help you?

 

She worked with you in the same shop, so maybe she could pick you up. You called her immediately.

 

“Hey, It's Hanji!”

 

“Yeah, hey, here's (F/N). Listen, my car is broken. Can you pick me up and drive me to work with you?”

 

“Yes sure honeybee, I’m on my way ~” she sounded cheerful, as she always did. How anyone could be in such a good mood all the time? You didn't get it at all.

 

You walked outside and waited for her. When she arrived you got in the car as fast as you could. Hanji and you were already late.

 

“Aw ~ What's with the sour face sweetie?” she asked you

 

“This day is already going shitty. I can tell that's it will continue being awful. Do you know how many bad things have already happened to me today?” you grumbled

 

“Probably a lot.” She giggled “But hey, cheer up! You're gonna see the one and only at work again ~”

 

“Are you talking about that new guy?” you said, pretending not to no exactly who she was referencing to.

 

“Levi is his name and you know that! “

 

“Hmpf. I don't like him. He's a douche bag. Have you heard him talk? This guys swears more than me and he always has this look on his face as if he had just seen you murder his family or something”

 

“He literally has the same 'humor' as you. And you don't have a different look on your face right now. You should talk more to him. You guys would be so cute, the whole office ships you already”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“He he, Christa, Ymir, Eren, Mikasa, hell even Erwin has agreed you would be adorable.”

 

“What the fuck?! I've known this guy for like three months and we have barely even talked. You're all crazy.”

 

“We'll see (F/N), we'll see”

 

Finally you arrived at the shop and surprisingly you were only a couple minutes late and Erwin let you pass with a “That was close” look in his eyes. Although his eyes were almost hidden underneath his massive eyebrows.

 

 

You put on your uniform. It was a dark blue shirt and there was a writing across it in bright yellow. It said “Erwin's necessities”, because that was the name of the shop you were working at. Then you went outside the dressing room only to bump into someone, almost throwing them over.

 

“Sorry” you muttered before you saw it was Levi you had hit.

 

“Watch where you going” he grumbled and went his way.

 

“Rude” you said under your breath and went on with your day.

 

Work was like it was everyday. Nothing to bad happened and you almost regained your faith and happiness for the day, if you hadn't remembered that you would need a ride back home as well.

 

“Hanji?” you asked the woman sitting next to you.

 

“Humph?” she tried to speak, but almost chocked on her sandwich.

 

“Shut up, don't you dare get any of your disgusting saliva on me!” you squealed “Anyways, can you give me a ride home as well?”

 

This time she waited until she had chewed her food before speaking.

“Nah, sorry. I'm heading the different direction. I have to visit some relatives of mine.”

 

“Ah, fuck. Who could I ask? Erwin lives on the other side of the city. Mikasa and Eren are here with their motorcycle. Ymir and Christa already went home. Fuck my life.”

 

“You could always ask Levi ~ “ she giggled and wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Thanks, not. I'd rather walk home.” you grumbled

 

“All the way? It's a pretty long way home you know?”

 

“Fine, I'll ask him. Maybe... …. ….. … Later..... …. … …. if I feel like it”

 

“Ouh (F/N)! Are you being shy?” Hanji grinned

 

“No. I just don't want to be in a closed small space with someone who looks like they want to kill me.”

 

“I won't” a deep voice behind you said. You didn't need to turn around to know it was the guy you were talking about.

 

“What?” was the first logical thing coming to your mind.

 

“Kill you. I won't kill you. What was that closed small space shit about anyways?” he asked and apparently Hanji was more than happy to answer.

 

“YOU SEE LEVI, (F/N) here needs a ride home. Her car broke down this morning and nobody else can take her home. So would you take her with you?”

 

“If she doesn't get any filth in my car.” he grumbled and you felt insulted. Was he thinking of yourself as an unclean person? He was such a rude guy! Before you could come up with an insult he had already left again.

 

“See (F/N), he will take you with him.”

 

“Are you serious Hanji? He just insulted me again!”

 

“That's just his way of communicating. And you have to admit he is rather good looking”

 

You turned around and checked that there was no one eavesdropping on your conversation.

 

“Maybe I agree with you on that. “ you whispered and Hanji giggled like a school girl again.

 

“You're crushing on him, aren't you?”

 

“Maybe. I'm too old for this shit though.”

 

 

 

When work was finally over you went to the dressing room and got rid of your work clothes. After you left the room, you spotted Levi leaning against the wall next to the exit. For some reason this was reminding you of a shitty teenage high school movie.

 

You made your way over to him and he looked up at you.

 

“Ready?” was the only thing he asked.

 

“Yeah” was what you muttered in response.

 

He drove a rather nice black car, making you wonder how he could avoid that if he worked a shitty job like you did.

 

You got in and he started driving. There was an uncomfortable silence between you and him. When you entered the highway you were suddenly reminded that it was indeed rush hour right now. After about a mile, there was almost no movement and all the cars were standing.

 

“Ah...” you breathed out loud “Fuck”

 

“Yeah. So....” he started and turned over to face you “Smalltalk or something? Not talking is not going to work if we're stuck here for much longer”

 

“You're right.” you agreed and thought of something to say.

 

“So... How are you today?” you said.

 

“Seriously? That's what you're asking?”

 

“Yes, what would you want to hear?”

 

“Hmm... I don't know” he said ironically “maybe an explanation why you hate me so much even though I haven't done anything to you”

 

You were surprised and kind of shocked by this statement. You didn't hate him that much... You were just trying to conceal a crush after all.

 

“I don't hate you” you said quietly.

 

“Oh really now? Then why are you such a fuck face?”

 

“BECAUSE OF THAT.” you spat “You're a fuck face yourself. Always insulting me and the others.”

 

There was the silence again. After a few quiet moments he spoke up again.

 

“Sorry.”

 

 

A few moments later you answered as well.

 

  
“I'm sorry, too”

 

“Oh, and my day was complete and utter shit. Just to answer your question.” he said.

 

“Well, mine was a disaster as well.”

 

“What happened?” he was still sitting, facing you because not a single car had moved.

 

“Overslept, threw my coffee over, shower wasn't working, my cat peed in my bed and oh yeah, almost forgot, my car broke down...” you said.

 

“You have a cat, too?” he asked.

 

“Yeah her name is Natit and she is the cutest little thing in the world. But she's also a brat and totally spoiled. What about yours?” you asked, smiling at the thought of your kitten.

 

“Mine is an asshole. His name is Mike. He always has his nose in everything. He's cute tough.”

 

“Are we really sitting in a car, talking about our cats?” you asked rhetorically “I never thought I'd die a lonely crazy cat lady.” you laughed.

 

“You wouldn't have to”

 

“Oh, but I love cats” you said and looked at him again, only to see him look more relaxed and slightly blushing? He was gazing at you as well, so you had time to inspect his face further. His steel grey eyes would make your knees shake if you weren't sitting right now. Levi's jawline was nicely complimented by his sharp undercut and it looked as if his jaw could cut someone.

 

“I meant the part about dying lonely.” he said quietly and you noticed that he wasn't as far away from you as you had thought. His face face was only a couple inches away from you. And he was getting closer. You decided you would definitely like a kiss from him right now.

  
And your wishes were fulfilled as you felt his lips press onto yours softly. You moved yours against his lightly and felt him smirk slightly. A light 'click' could be heard and you figured he had unbuckled his seat belt. A small lick on your bottom lip was him asking for entrance, which you gave gladly and opened your mouth slightly.

He slid his tongue into your mouth and you did the same with his. Your tongues battled for dominance and he won of course.

 

HOOOOOONK HOOOOONK HOOOOOONK

 

Three loud sound were coming from the car behind you and the both of you suddenly noticed that the cars in front of you were driving again. You separated rather fast and he put on his seat belt again.

 

_ **To be continued?** _

 


	2. 2

 

You looked behind you at the car that was honking and you mouth hung open.

Grinning back at you was Hanji. She was clapping and then giving you a 'thumbs up'. {Thanks for the idea [**Nevermoremist**](http://nevermoremist.deviantart.com/) ;)  }

 

“That little bitch” you muttered and turned around again, but not without sticking your tongue out into Hanjis direction.

 

For a few moments there was nothing but silence in the car while he drove.

 

'I just kissed him. OH MY GOD.' Your thoughts were rambling.

 

“Are you okay?” he broke the silence “You look kind of pale”

 

“Yeah, yeah” you stuttered “I'm fine. Just a little... surprised”

 

“So... Do you want to come over for a coffee? I mean if you don't want to I can drive you home as well”

 

“Oh no, I would like to. I don't have any plans for this afternoon anyways.”

 

Levi just slightly smiled while you were still shocked and maybe slightly exited. You were going to his place after all. A few hours earlier, this would have not crossed your mind. It was still strange to you that he actually seemed to liked you as well.

 

You were thinking a lot, so you almost missed him driving by your apartment complex.

 

'I wonder were he lives' you thought and looked outside your window.

 

Only a few minutes later he pulled into a parking lot and stopped.

 

“There we are” he said and looked at you.

 

“That looks amazing!” was your response as you stared at the tall, modern building in front of you.

 

“Wait till you see the view from my flat” he grinned and got out of the car.

 

You exited the car as well and he guided you to the elevator.

 

When you finally entered his flat you saw what he was talking about. The apartment wasn't much bigger than yours, but on one side there was a huge window and you could see a big chunk of the city. You even spotted your own home.

 

“That is amazing” you said quietly and got closer to the window until you stood in front of it. The view was incredibly stunning and you couldn’t remember ever being so high up as well. Suddenly you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist and a head rest on your shoulder.

 

“So you like it?” he asked.

 

“Yes, it is absolutely amazing”

 

“(F/N)...” he paused after he had said your name.

 

“Yes; Levi?”

 

“I wondered if you would want to be my girlfriend?” he said, surprising you a little bit. But after all he had just kissed you in the car.

 

“If that means I get to stay in a flat with that view? Hell yeah ~” you giggled and turned around to face him. He only grinned at you slightly before pulling you closer.

 

“We won't be doing much sleeping if you stay here overnight, Hun ~” he whispered before pulling you into another kiss. You smirked into the kiss.

 

There was a loud grumbling noise breaking the moment.

 

“You're hungry?” he asked and grinned at your embarrassed face.

 

“Yeah, a little bit. I haven't eaten anything since lunch.”

 

“Lunch was like 3 hours ago?” he cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Exactly. 3 long hours without any food...”

 

“Did I get myself a foodie as a girlfriend?” he grinned.

 

“Totally yes. You gotta deal with that ~” you giggled.

 

“Can we order something? I don't have much food here right now”

 

“That's fine. Can we order Pizza?” you smiled at him. How anyone could survive without food in their flat was beyond you.

 

“Sure. What do you want?”

 

“(Favorite Pizza), please”

 

Levi nodded and went to make the call. You sat down on the sofa and looked around a little more. It was really tidy and clean. Everything was in modern shapes and grey, white or black. His whole flat had a very clean vibe to it.

 

“It'll be here in about 15 minutes” his deep voice said.

 

“That's fast. What do you want to do?” you asked.

 

He didn't answer but instead sat next to you and pulled you into his lap, looking up at your flushed face.

 

“I have a few ideas~” he murmured before pulling you into a kiss.

 

 

///SMUTTY SMUT AHEAD///

 

 

His hands rested on your lower hips and yours were slung around his neck. His tongue poked your upper lip a little and you opened your mouth slightly, letting him in. His muscle explored your mouth and you couldn't hold back a slight moan.

He grinned into the kiss.

 

'Oh, I can make you moan, too' you thought and rocked your hips into his crotch. You could feel the hands on your butt tightening but no moan could be heard.

Feeling the challenge, you let your hand roam free over his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. After you had unbuttoned it, you tried to slide it off, but his hands wouldn't move from your hips so you just left it on him.

 

Your hands explored his toned torso and he still made no sound. You kissed his jaw and went down further, your attention turned to his neck. Suddenly you felt him breath in sharp as you slightly sucked on a special spot on his neck. You smirked and slightly bit down there, while simultaneously rocking your hips against him again.

 

“Fu-uck” he moaned out and you grinned cockily. You decided you wanted to treat him a little bit and kissed down his chest slowly.

 

You sat down on the floor in front of him and your hands rested on his knees. You looked up to him.

 

“I am not going to say no. But I want you to be comfortable with everything, okay?”

 

“I am perfectly comfortable ~” you smiled and pushed his legs apart slightly. Then you went to unbutton his trouser, but he had already done that. You pushed them and his boxers down while he lifted his hips a little bit. His member sprung free and you hesitated a second before grabbing it at its base. Slowly you stroked it up and down, while swiping your thumb across its tip a few times. You got a little closer and looked up at him, only to see him looking down at you with a small blush across his cheeks.

 

You grinned and leaned forward to lick it once from the bottom to the tip. Then you swirled your tongue around the head agonizingly slow. You slightly blew on the now wet head of his dick and he visibly tensed up at the unusual sensation. Your mouth went on him once more and you bobbed your head as far down as you could only to then raise your head again and create a small vacuum like space. Your other hand stroked him firmly while your mouth was doing its magic. He was resting his head against the back of the couch and his mouth was hanging slightly open, while his eyes were shut.

 

The ravens right hand grabbed the back of your head slightly and he guided you along his shaft. Whenever you licked that special spot underneath the head, he would swear or let out a small moan. You could tell he must have been quite close as you let go of him and stood up.

 

“What? What's wrong?” he asked immediately, his voice sounding a little raspy.

 

“The doorbell rang” you grinned “The pizza is here” you giggled before you went to get the food.

 

When you came back he was still sitting there locking his steel grey eyes with yours.

 

“Could you end what you've started?” he grumbled, obviously a little bit pissed.

 

“I could. But you started it after all ~” you smiled at his grumpy face “If you said 'please' like a good boy, I may think about it though”

 

He furrowed his brows and looked at you once again.

 

“Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please suck me off”

 

You felt a wave of heat going through your body. You thought him actually asking like this would be hot, but it was even hotter than you had expected it to be.

 

You got in front of him again and resumed what you were doing. Your head was bobbing up and down faster now and you could heat his breathing become irregular.

 

“Fuck” he muttered after a few moments “(F/N), I'm going to come soon” he actually managed to say out before you licked the spot under the head again, while stroking him fast and firm and he came all over his own chest.

 

 

You got up and kissed him once more.

 

“I'll clean up in the bathroom real quick he said and you can start eating the pizza already if you want”

 

“Sure” you smiled and sat down at the table. You phone vibrated and you looked who it was.

 

 

**From: Zoe, Hanji**

 

_Moments ago_

 

DID MY LITTLE (F/N) FINALLY GET SOME TODAY?!

 

 

 

 

**To: Zoe, Hanji**

 

_Moments ago_

 

You're a creep. And also yes, I did ;)

 

 

 

 

**From: Zoe, Hanji**

 

_Moments ago_

 

AAAHHHHHH!!! I SHIP YOU TWO ~ I want details ~ Are you officially dating?

 

 

 

 

 

**To: Zoe, Hanji**

 

_Moments ago_

 

I don't kiss and tell, Hanji. But yes, we're dating.

 

 

 

**From: Zoe, Hanji**

 

_Moments ago_

 

:(

 

 

 

“Who is it?” Levi asked as soon as he got back, wearing no shirt at all. But he was cleaned up.

 

“Just Hanji. She was is the car behind us today and saw us”

 

“What did she want then?”

 

“She wanted to know if I 'got some'” you grinned.

 

“Well you didn't exactly yet 'get some'. I'll fuck you after dinner.”

 

You blushed at his bluntness and felt excited at his proposal, as you began eating your pizza. He shot a small smirk into your direction as he noticed your blush.

 

~ The End ~ [Sorry, not sorry :P ]

 


End file.
